


Soulmates

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxPrince (LAMP)AU: Human AU, Soulmates AUWarnings: BullyingRequested by: No onePlot: Virgil, Patton, Roman, and Logan aren't sure what to make of the three names on their wrist, but fate couldn't have been kinder.





	Soulmates

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

Virgil had no clue what to do with the names on his wrist. That's right, names. Not one, but three names, the names of his soulmates. No one knew he had three soulmates, god knows how well that would end. He didn't even understand how this happened, or how it worked.

_Did they all have each other's names? Did they all have different names and he was doomed to be alone forever? Did they have each other's names and not his?_

He had no clue.

No matter how confused he was, however, those names brightened his day. Being as anxious and socially awkward as he was, he was alone, but the names gave him hope of a brighter future.

He tried to imagine what they were like based off their names, imagined how they would meet, what their wedding would be like, anything to keep his mind off the real world around him. He spent every day thinking about Logan, Patton, and Roman, his soulmates.

~♧◇♡♤~

Patton loved having three names on his wrist, all the more people to hug and kiss and cuddle and just love. He didn't care that it was strange to have three soulmates, that it made no sense to the rest of the world. He was content to one day find and love the faces behind the names.

It made him even happier that all three names were on his wrist, and hopefully on theirs as well, because the world wouldn't be allowed to deny their love. It was legally binding that if their name is on your wrist and yours is on their’s, no one could separate you; they were not allowed to, you could not be denied anything based on who your soulmate is. Therefore, no one could deny them anything, including legally sanctified marriage.

He didn't spend much time imagining his soulmates. He was content with waiting to find out, rather than build up an image in his mind and be disappointed when they weren't like he imagined. He would love his soulmates unconditionally, that was why they were his soulmates. But he could never get their names out of his mind, Logan, Roman, and Virgil, his soulmates.

~♧◇♡♤~

Logan was confused. From what he originally understood at a young age was that everyone had a soulmate, a meaning singular. How did he end up with three? This surely meant all three had his name along with the other two, but how did this happen?

The older he got, the more he researched the topic. He found that it was not completely impossible to have multiple soulmates. It was just rare, even rarer to have three. The thought of being a statistic anomaly made him happy, it meant he was special, and so were his soulmates, even if they would always be special in his eyes.

He had an idea on what his soulmates would be like, but he wasn't sure. After extensive research on each of their names, he had an idea of their personality type, but he could be wrong. Part of him hoped he was right, part of hoped he was wrong, and all of him had no clue which part he agreed with more. But he did know their names, and something told him he would know them when he saw them. Patton, Roman, and Virgil, his soulmates.

~♧◇♡♤~

Roman was already in love with all three of his soulmates. He was already planning dates he could take them on, dates for all four of them, individual dates he could take each of them on. He was pretty sure he knew who his soulmates were. There were three boys in his classes with the same names on his wrist, and he was already in love with them all.

Logan was in his government class and his English class. He couldn't figure out why he was taking such basic classes, he was smart enough to take the honors classes the school offered, but he was thankful nonetheless.

Patton was in his art class, and damn was he talented. The teacher was constantly showing off his art to the rest of the class, and Roman loved every work he created.

Virgil was in his creative writing and gym class. He wasn't very athletic, he used every excuse he could to get out of actually doing activities, but he was an amazing writer. The teacher had read several of his writings out loud to the class, and while they may have been darker topics, but they were beautifully written.

He used his artistic talents to draw them to the best of his ability, he used his time in writing to create elaborate dates for them, he couldn't wait for the chance to introduce himself to them, to finally meet the loves of his life.

~♧◇♡♤~

Virgil's day started off horribly. He woke up way too early after a nightmare after staying up most of the night. Then when he arrived at school his bullies cornered him against his locker, shoving him into it, the lock digging into his spine, punching him, kicking him, spitting on him.

Roman saw this from down the hall, and he couldn't stand for it. He had no idea this was happening, but he wouldn't let it happen any longer. Roman rushed down the hall and tackled who looked like the main bully and punched him hard on the nose. The others scrambled away, running in all directions, and when he stood up, the boy he punched ran away as well. Roman turned to Virgil, who had collapsed to the floor and began to hyperventilate, a panic attack setting in. Roman had no clue what to do but tried anything he could to stop it, but nothing seemed to work.

Logan, who was walking by, felt drawn in by the two on the floor and immediately recognized that Virgil was having a panic attack. He crouched down and began to coach him through it, showing him how to breathe, reassuring him that he was fine when he failed, and smiling proudly when he was finally able to follow the breathing pattern, telling him how good he was doing.

Roman watched in amazement, falling even more in love at that moment, completely sure that he was right in assuming these two were two of the faces behind the names. Once Virgil could breathe normally and talk, Roman stood up to help him up off the floor and bring him to the nurse's office but instead ran into Patton, who was also walking by. Roman turned to apologize but froze when he saw who it was, his words caught in his throat.

Patton smiled kindly, before seeing Logan crouched in front of Virgil, whose cheeks were still stained with tears. "Is he okay?" He asked, worry creasing his face.

"He, uh, he should be, we were just going to take him to the nurse." Roman stuttered out in response. After a second he held out his hand, "Roman." He knew all three of them were staring at him, his name on their wrists.

Patton slowly took his hand and shook it, "Patton." His eyes never left Roman, as Logan and Virgil stared at them both. Logan stood himself up, then helped up Virgil, making sure he was able to stand properly on his own.

Once Roman and Patton finally looked away from each other, their hands dropping back to their sides, Logan spoke up. "I, uh, I'm Logan by the way." Roman just smiled wider as Virgil and Patton looked to Logan in surprise.

Suddenly, they all looked to Virgil expectantly. For a moment, he couldn't get a word out, these people he just met were his soulmates, and they were more amazing than he could ever imagine. Finally, he whispered out "Virgil." Roman continued to smile, already having known for months, but he let the other three take it in, process it.

"We should start toward the nurse. We can talk on the way there, and once we get there." Roman suggested. They slowly nodded and the four of them headed down the hall to the nurse.

"You're really calm about this." Logan pointed out after a moment, looking to Roman for an explanation. Patton and Virgil turned to look at him as well, realizing that Logan was right, Roman was abnormally calm.

Roman turned red and reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "I, uh, may or may not have already known. I had a hunch, more or less. You guys were in some of my classes, and I knew your names, and it made sense, and yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Patton asked.

Roman laughed slightly, "that would go over well. 'Hi, my names Roman, I've been stalking you for months because I think you're one of my soulmates.'" They all laughed at that, even Virgil. He wasn't sure why he laughed, because he never does, but something about these three made him so happy, he couldn't help himself. "Anyway, I saw you guys in my classes, and I just... knew, I guess. I saw you and something in me just told me and then I found out your names and it just sealed the deal. I fell in love at first sight. I started planning dates, I tried to sketch you all in my notebooks any chance I got."

"Awww, that's sweet." Patton gushed, causing Roman to turn red all over again.

They continued to talk as they walked, getting to know each other, falling in love. They went on all the dates Roman had planned, and even more that he had yet to come up with. They got married, and it was beautiful and all of their friends and family showed up. They adopted two little boys and raised them as their own, and life was beautiful.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
